Freedom Fighters: The Fate of Mobius
by Animator Amps
Summary: Fighting against the menacing Dr. Colbert Robotnik, Sonic joins the Freedom Fighters after his mentor went missing.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Triopolis**

"Tell me, why must you learn the ways of my people?" asked Slypher, a green-spotted yellow linsang. He's the closest father figure to Sonic since the incident of Dr. Robotnik's take on the Triopolis.

"For the good people of Mobius to live without fearing for their lives in the shadow of the evil Dr. Robotnik." Said Sonic the Hedgehog.

Sonic had been training here for most of his youth, mastering his inborn ability to move faster then any normal mortal could accomplish. The one exception was none other then his own mentor, Slypher. At first, it was about controlling his legs, breaking, accelerating and turning while moving at high speed. Only Slypher can catch up which makes the two of them, perfect blurs of speed.

"You are done for today. Go home."

"Thanks teach," Said Sonic, "I'm hungry for some chili dogs."

"Is Mara making them tonight?" asked Slypher.

"You betcha!" Sonic replied, "Wanna race, ace?" He readies his kicks.

Slypher tightens his own running shoes and stomps the ground to make them fit in place. "Sure thing, dude. You're on." The two of them once again went off in a blur.

Several Mobians gathered in a clearing in the Wild Green Forest. The clearing was just on the border of where the trees start to thicken and darken. It has been a scary place even when Mobians lived in the cities as many spooky stories were told about it. It now is the safest place to be since the robot master doesn't suspect Mobians to live here. What's left of the people in Triopolis lived here in the trees bordering the clearing. They lived either on top of the trees or half buried inside the base where the roots don't properly take root. Nobody goes into the thick, dark center of the forest, at least not alone. People were known to get lost in the black wild labyrinth.

Everyone got along and looked out for each other. The exceptions were the three royal brats, last living heirs to the three kingdoms that make up Triopolis. They often bicker and prank one another like siblings.

Sonic and Slypher arrived just in time to see the three of them fighting again. This time the boys picked on the princess. She was seen with patches of mud all over her body.

Slypher confronted the trio, "Ok what did she do to deserve this punishment?" he asked.

"It's her fault!" Said Prince Ross, "She did that flying thing in the trees and chased us around. We just knocked her down with a little mud." He dusts his red fur knocking off some excessive dirt.

"That's not true! I didn't say anything!" yells Princess Airoma.

"Liar! Liar! Liar!" Prince Riff yells back at her.

"That's enough! You kids should be looking out for each other like family! If we all behaved like you three do, we all will be roboticized before you realize you could've been nicer." Scolded Slypher.

"Teach, I'm going to tell Mara that we're back." said Sonic.

Slypher nodded, "Alright, make sure she puts nacho cheese on mine."

Sonic took off in a flash.

Slypher kneels down on their level and speaks, "Why do you guys fight each other when we all have one common enemy outside of this forest?"

"She started it!" Ross yells.

"It doesn't matter who started it." Said Slypher, "What matters is that we need each other. Especially the three of you."

"Alright teacher." Riff sighs. He looked at the ground in shame.

Ross glanced at him in disappointment. "Awww, fine." he said as he turned away to pout.

Airoma says nothing but looks down and away from the boys.

"Alright," Said Slypher, getting back up, "I better not see you fight again. Are we clear? Learn to be a team!"

"Yes sir," The trio said seperately in disappointed tones. 

"Those poor kids are fighting again?" asked Mara.

"Yeah they are." Said Sonic, taking a bite of his chili dog. "Were they always like that?"

"Seems forever," She answers, "They didn't get along when the royal courts got together."

"Tails and I never acted like that. We always got along; we're best buddies. Must be a lame-o royal thing." Sonic was now on his second chili dog.

"Where's Slypher?" She asked.

"He's catching up." answered Sonic, "He was giving those royal messes a talking to."

The door to the restaurant opened revealing Slypher, "Yo, Mara how's it going?" He sits down by Sonic and Mara passed him his chili dog.

"Slypher," Said Mara, getting his attention, "You got a letter from the Freedom Fighters."

"Oh," He said, his once bright face turned uneasy, "Let me see it."

Mara hands him the letter.

Slypher tears it open with a claw and reads it. He then stands up with a determined face. "Mara, take care of Sonic, I got to go."

"Yo, teach! What happened? Where're you going?" Sonic frantically asks.

"I'm sorry Sonic, it's duty calls." He says.

"Can I be a Freedom Fighter too and go with you?" asked Sonic.

"Tell you what, you stay here and protect this place from the badniks and when I get back and nothing goes wrong here, I'll personally make you an honorary Freedom Fighter. How's that?" Said Slypher.

"But I want to go with teach! I want to fight Robotnik!" Said Sonic.

"I need someone here Sonic to protect these people. You're the only one I can count on to do that!"

Every inch of being in Sonic was ready to jump into action, but his conscious holds him back. It's true, these people lack a hero if they are both gone, but he wanted to fight. He sighs in sadness but swallows the disappointment and tries to put on the same determined face. "Alright, I'll stay and protect them."

"Thanks, buddy, I know I can count on you." Said Slypher and he took off so fast as if the door opened itself.

Sonic sat to his empty plate.

Mara takes his plate, "Do you want any more chili dogs dear?"

"Maybe later, Mar."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

As Sonic left the cafe, he heard a shout, "Sonic!" which happens to be Tails, who was running towards him. The two hugged upon meeting.

"What's up little buddy?" asked Sonic.

"It's Ross! He went into the woods and he hasn't come back!" Said Tails in a panic.

"Now what caused that to happen?" asked Sonic.

"I heard fighting and when I came over to check them out, Ross said he was going into the forest to prove something." Tails answers.

"Well then!" Said Sonic, "We gotta juice!"

Tails and Sonic stopped at the border of the forest.

Tails gasps, "Oh no! Riff and Airoma are not here. I hope they didn't go after him!"

"Then we gotta," Sonic paused, hesitating to finish.

"Should we get some Freedom Fighters after them?" asked Tails.

"We can't wait now for them to come by, someone might be hurt now. Tails, we are the ones to help now."

"But Sonic I'm scared," Tails shivers.

"It's alright lil' buddy, would I let you get hurt or taken away?"

"No, but how are you going to get them?" asked Tails.

"With speed, keed!" Said Sonic, "You know what I can do."

"You got control of it?"

"Yes," he answers, "Tails, I need you to fly above and help look. Come find me when you find something."

"Roger that!" Tails said, and his tails started to twist and turn. The next thing Sonic saw Tails airborne and flew into the Wild Green forest.

"Gotta juice!" Sonic said as he readies his sneakers and off he went after Tails.

The Wild Green went dark as fast as Sonic. The tops of the trees were so thick with leaves, it's hard to tell the time of day. On top of that, the forest is dead quiet. Sonic looked around for any signs of life but all he saw was trees and the darkness behind them. He stopped running when he realized that he was so far from the village that he couldn't even see it's light.

"Ross? Ross?" He shouted out, "Riff?... Airoma?... Tails?" But he heard no answer back. His inner feelings was scolding him for being lost but he ignored it. He's got to find his friends. He hated to walk but the forest was too dark to run through and the trees were so thick, he was afraid of running into one.

...

Meanwhile, Tails landed on a branch, losing sight of the village as well. "Well I thought Ross went in this direction, now I'm now so sure." Tails panted, rested his weight on the tree trunk. When he regained some energy, he shouted, "Sonic! Where are you?" but he heard no answer. He started to whip his tails again and flew around some more. He continued to shout "Sonic?" as he flew.

Something caught Tails' eye by a big tree. It looked like a boulder but it's shape wasn't natural. He flew over and landed on top. Just the sound it made wasn't even rock but hollow like metal. Tails ripped off some vegetation that covered it up revealing that it wasn't a boulder. It was too dark to tell exactly but the unknown shape was beginning to frighten the poor fox. He twirls his tails and hovers back up into the trees and hopes to find someone friendly again. He shouted out names into the darkness, "Sonic! Ross! Riff! Airoma! HELP!"

...

"Well I don't feel like I'm going anywhere, " Sonic complained, and he sat down by a tree. "Let's see, what would a Freedom Fighter do in this situation? What would teach, do?" He looks around, "I've got to find a source of light." he gets up and looks for a big log. Something big enough to sit on but be able to carry. It wasn't too long as he found one about a few trees away. He dragged it over by where he sat. He moves away some flammable tree refuge and places the log in the middle. To secure it further, he gathers some baseball sized rocks and formed a ring. He was ready to make a camp fire. He peeled the bark off of one side of the log. He rolls the log to the tree and hangs onto the tree and started running on the log. The log was getting hot from friction and quickly smoked. A little fire sparks in the middle. "Yes!" he cheers and he jumps off and takes off his shoes and places them near the rocks. He takes the log and places it back in the circle. Now he has a campfire.

The fire eventually got big and lit up a area around it revealing thick trees and a limitless darkness behind them.

"Guess I'll wait a bit, maybe someone will find this light." mumbles Sonic. "I hate waiting..."

It seemed forever but finally got a break. He caught a glimpse of another light. It was weak and moving. Sonic got his shoes back on and rushed over towards the dim light.

It was a candle being held by none other then Princess Airoma.

"Airoma! Are you ok?" asked Sonic.

"I'm okay, glad to see someone friendly for a change." She said, "The darkness has been my company and I don't feel welcome. Plus..." She paused as if waiting.

"What's up?"

"I think I had something follow me," She replied, "I thought maybe it was Riff or Ross but the foot steps didn't answer. I don't hear it now. You probably scared it away seeing how fast you run."

"I have a fire going why don't you stay by it and I'll going find Tails and the others." Said Sonic.

"I'm fine with that. I'll go into a tree and watch below then I could be safe." She said.

Sonic and Airoma went back to the fire. Airoma quickly went up the tree. She's climbed trees for a long time so this wasn't even a challenge to her.

"Be safe." Sonic said quietly. Then he took off. Just as soon as he sped through the forest, he heard a distant voice. The voice was calling out for help. It sounded like Tails. He felt overjoyed to hear it and he sped towards the voice of Tails. "Keep shouting buddy! I'm coming!"

"Sonic!" Shouted Tails, overjoyed to see Sonic zipping towards him. "Gosh! I was getting scared!"

"Tails! Have you found anything?" he asked.

"I haven't seen anyone since we seperated." Tails replied, "But I did find something unusual. I don't know what it was but it wasn't anything natural." He lands next to Sonic.

"Was it a badnik?"

"No, I don't know, it felt hollow." Tails scratched his head.

"Well, I found Airoma."

"You did?"

"Yeah, let's go."

The two went off and back to the camp.

"Sonic, you didn't leave a fire unoccupied, that's dangerous!" Said Tails.

"She's watching it." Said Sonic, "Airoma? Are you still here?"

Airoma climbed down from the tree, "It's really scary here. I want to go home!" She frowned looking like she's about to cry.

"I can try to fly passed the canopy and see how far we are from the village." Said Tails. "It'll be much easier to find it since we live in a clearing."

"Great idea, lil buddy!" Sonic cheered, "Go for it!"

Tails hovered and vertically flew up. He lands on a branch and jumps through the leaves. He shaded his eyes as he nearly forgot what daylight was. He looked soon as he adjusted. The sight was beautiful, breezy and peaceful. "Wow!" He admired the beauty of nature itself. How something like this could be seen near a creepy forest. In despite of the pleasant change of scenery, his eyes could see only bad news. The clearing wasn't in sight. But rather then fret, he wanted to see if he could shine light on the mysterious unnatural object. To look for it above would just be the dumbest thing to do, he thought. So he went back down below to his friends. "Hey guys!"

"Tails!" Sonic said joyfully, "Is it good news?"

"I..." Tails hesitated, "I couldn't find it. but..."

"Well that's just great..." Airoma pouted.

"Hold on, what else did you find?" asked Sonic.

"I found something weird in the forest somewhere. It wasn't natural like made of metal maybe." Answered Tails, "But I think I can help find it. I could fly up and bend a few branches for light."

"That sounds great Tails, I'll follow you." Said Sonic.

"What about me? I don't want to stay and wait for whatever's following me. I'm a lady, you should escort me!" Airoma complained.

"I'll carry you, princess." Sonic sighed.

"Follow me!" Tails ordered. He flew up and disturbed some branches which gave way to some strong day light. The light gave off enough to lit the entire camp area. He flew forward about several feet from Sonic and every light shining through allowed Sonic to be able to follow Tails. In time, the trio felt a bit doubtful in finding it again. Tails was getting too tired to stay afloat. "Darn it..." He panted.

"It's ok little buddy," Sonic said to Tails with encouragement.

"Well we're still stuck." Airoma complained, "We're probably in the middle of the Wild Green or maybe we're running into an ambush of badniks for all we know! Slypher would've gotten us out of this!"

"Me and Sonic are trying to save you guys!" Tails scolded, "Besides, who would be stupid enough to enter the forest alone?"

"ARRRUUUGH!" Airoma growled.

Sonic stood between them, "People please! No more fighting! We can't get anything done if we argue all night... or day. We need to stick together!"

"I'm with you Sonic," Tails sighed, "I want to get out as much as everyone here."

"Hmph! I'll tell Slypher of all this happening in the forest!" She pouted, "After all it's all Ross's fault!"

Sonic wipes his eyes, "We need to worry about getting out of here."

"I'm all tuckered Sonic, I can't even feel my tails." Said Tails.

"Can't wait any longer," Said Sonic, "A hungry hedgehog is a discombobulated hedgehog. I got to do some running, this forest doesn't end forever. You two should look after one another." Without waiting for a word from Tails or Airoma, he takes off into the darkness.

"Great we're stuck here, " Airoma complained some more, "I should've stayed in the village. It's not worth breaking beauty claws over you guys."

Tails face-palmed, "Sonic, hurry..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Who is that Blue Blur?

Tails had enough, maybe walked a bit, she might tired herself out. He agreed to the thought and started walking.

"Where are you going?" She asked, vainly, "Aren't you supposed to watch me or something?"

"I want to find that strange object," Tails replied, "Besides, I think I need to walk."

"You can't do that!" She orders, "You can't leave me here!"

"You can go or stay, it's up to you." Suggested Tails.

"Tch, Fine."

It took a moment for them both to get used to the dark again. Tails and Airoma walked in a curvy line when they heard footsteps.

"Tails? It's that stalker again..." Airoma whispered. She huddles close to Tails.

"Maybe it's Sonic trying to scare us," Said Tails, "Sonic that isn't funny! Come on out!"

Suddenly there was light coming from behind them. They turned around revealing that it wasn't Sonic.

"You know Sonic?" asked the voice of the figure. It appeared to be a red armadillo. "Is he here? Lost in the forest I bet."

"A-are you Mighty?" asked Tails.

"Mighty? I might've heard of him." Answers the armadillo, "Isn't he famous for something?"

"He was the youngest Freedom Fighter I've heard. Impressive one at that but he disappeared after the assault on Triopolis. Do you know what happened to him?" asked, Tails.

"I'll tell you more at my place, friends of Sonic. Would you trust a stranger enough to follow?" he asked.

Tails considered the thought, seeing as how he doesn't have much of a choice. This guy possibly had the only light in the forest and seemed to know his around. On another note, he hasn't killed them off and being a stalker in the dark, he could have. Lastly, he wasn't robotic. "Since we don't have much of a choice, we will."

"Allow me to find Sonic, once I get you two safe." he suggested.

He escorted them through the forest. Sure enough he knew his way around as if he could see the path. Eventually he led them to a big rock by a tree.

"Hey! Is that the object I found?" asked Tails. He knocked on it and it made a small bang. "It is!"

"That explains the lack of vegetation covering it." Said the armadillo. He uncovers a code console and presses a sequence of buttons. The bottom half of the rock opened up halfway like slide doors revealing a small platform inside, able to carry passengers down a dark shaft. "Come on."

The trio went inside. The armadillo presses a button on the platform and down they went.

"What are your names, friends of Sonic?" he asked.

"I'm Tails, I'm Sonic's bro."

"I'm Princess Airoma of Triopolis, from the Violetta Castle."

"Interesting."

The platform reached the bottom. The gate at the entrance opens up and they walked down a lit tunnel of doors.

"I created this place myself." Said the armadillo, "Made out of robot parts still functional after I busted up badniks invading the forest."

"Cool!" Said Tails.

They walked about three doors down and went through the door. It looked like a lounge.

"This is where you'll wait for Sonic now," he said, "Make yourself as home."

Tails thanked him as he sat down on a soft sofa nearby.

Airoma nodded and sat down on the other end.

"Drinks over there and food in that fridge there. I appreciate it if you keep the place clean." He said.

Tails got up and raided the fridge. He grabbed a sandwich and soda and sat back down. "So is Mighty here? Is he your brother?"

The red armadillo smiles, "I am he."

Tail's eyes widened, "So like what happened to you? I've only heard stories told by others but they all said you disappeared. Everyone probably thought you died."

"I thought I was going to, but here I am." Said Mighty. "During the mission infiltrating that dam fortress Robotnik had, the one that was blocking the main water supply. I was able to destroy the fortress but he attempted to escape in a sky fortress. I infiltrated that one too. The impact of the destruction however, I lost my balance and fell into the Wild Green. I stayed here ever since." Mighty explained, "I... had a leg injury that kept me from running about. I wasn't able to walk on my own." Mighty sighed, "Probably can't run again. I've been living here ever since."

"You seem to walk just fine with us." Said Airoma.

"Sure, doesn't hurt as much, but after a few steps of running, I feel like I've twisted something." Said Mighty, looking down in self pity. Then he took a big breathe, "Well your safe here, I'll go find Sonic for you."

"Hold on," Tails said, "Don't forget Ross and Riff. One's red and the other is blue. We got out here to find them."

"Got it." Mighty replied, and he closes the door behind him.

Sonic stopped for a moment to catch his breath. He had searched a large chunk of forest leaving no tree trunk overlooked and no stone unturned. "I don't think I can do this any longer without my hourly diet of chili dogs." Then he heard rumbling and crashing of trees. He went to check it out.

Several badniks were tearing down trees, balding the part of the forest they occupied. It was so bare, Sonic could see one of the castles of Triopolis from the edge of the forest. Sonic spotted one of the robots had caged up Pyross, who was in a crouched pouting position. He did not see Sonic, only just looked at his own feet looking ashamed of himself.

"Hang on Pyross." Sonic said to himself, trying to figure out a good way to rescue him. The badniks had giant saw blades for hands and they cut trees like it was paper. He had no idea how to get back to town in time to call for the Freedom Fighters. He feels it is best to do it himself. Maybe this is what he needs to do to join them. He ran up to Pyross, "I'll get you out kid."

Pyross's face lit up in surprise, "Sonic, what're, why're you here?" He added, "It's too dangerous here!"

"I'm going to rescue you of course," Said Sonic, "Hold on tight while I bust you out." While that plan backfired, he had to leap out of the way as a saw blade nearly stripped an edge of the metal cage. Sonic gets on top of the caged and taunts the robot, "Here I am Slo-mo!" and he tells Pyross, "You better duck."

"Why should-" Pyross notices a giant blade coming at the cage, "Oh carp!" and he ducks as low as he possibly could.

The blade slices through the metal like nothing. The failure of the robot's aim and the crash of the metal top alerted the other robots.

Pyross was free. He leaps out and runs as fast as he could, though he's no match at the blades.

"I'm coming kid!" Yelled Sonic, yet again, stopped by many giant blades circling around him, singing in an awfully screeching noise, threatening to filet him in pieces.

Pyross was trapped in a circle of blades too.

"All Freedom Fighters are to be perished by order of Robotnik." Said a bipedal figure in purple and white robotic components. It is seen standing on one of the robots. It threatened them with a gesture of a big gun on his shoulder. "Freedom Fighters are to be killed on sight." He gestured the other robots and they all began closing in.

Two robots crashed down broken due to a red streak surrounding them. The red streak stopped and there stood Mighty. He was angry and his eyes were red from crying, "How dare you do so much damage to this forest! This place has stood for thousands of years, long before you robotic abominations and you bear no respect!"

"Tell me, how do you feel when you throw away your garbage?" asked the purple robot man.

Sonic took this moment to grab Pyross and the three were together. "We must stop him!"

"I intend to do that Sonic. I owe this forest my life." Mighty's bracelets began to glow, "Get him out of here, I will catch up." He darted towards the robots but a twinge of pain in his foot stopped him, "Dammit!"

"Why don't you take care of Pyross, and I could handle these robot goons myself!" Sonic said with confidence.

"Wait, Son-" Mighty stopped and sighed.

"I can do this!" Said Sonic, "I'm up over and gone!"

"Is this the recent student that Slypher was training?" asked Mighty, "He's not bad at all."

Sonic was a blue blur around the robots, maneuvering them into attack each other. It was making the purple cyborg looking anxious.

He was seen holding his head, a cold voice was heard, "I see the deforestation stopped, I must know why? How many Freedom Fighters?"

"Only three and two of them are runts."

"They don't seem like trouble so what's the fucking holdup? Really Vile, is a few little critters too much to handle already?"

The purple robot shakes it's fist violently, "No, they're not, I got to go now."

Sonic already got five robots in desperate need of maintenance. "Awesome! Told you I can do this!"

"Don't get cocky! Watch out for Vile!" Said Mighty. He tried to get up, the pain was less but it remained. He was able to stand up fully though babying his injured leg. "I want to fight too."

"Alright enough! Clearly you pathetic piles of junk aren't worthy of this vermin!" He jump on top of one of the robots still standing, opens a compartment in the back forcefully and hops in to manually pilot the big robot. The robot gained in speed ten fold and it's behavior was much more sophisticated.

"I got to help." Mighty said to himself.

"What about me?" asked Pyross.

Mighty tapped the foot of his injured leg, testing its endurance, "I'll take you back in the forest. Stay in the shadows, I will come and get you."

"I guess," Sighed Pyross. He knew he can't handle the robots and he regrets it. Mighty picks him up and carries him into the forest. He puts down the little red ermine and runs back to Sonic.

"Sonic, we have to work together to defeat this thing!" Mighty shouts to Sonic.

Sonic narrowly dodges the blades of the rigged robot, "You got a plan? Let's do it!"

"We're fighting against Vile, Dr. Evil's upper henchman here. Fighting him alone can be trouble but as a team, we should be able to defeat him. The robot's fast but it's function is not for fighting and we must take that advantage." Mighty explains.

"Right, I think I know what you mean."

"I need you to be the ball on this."

"Ok, here we go," and Sonic curls up in front of Mighty.

Mighty aims and does a big kick in sonic's quilled behind. Sonic flew fast and shot through it's chest. Vile was thrown out of the robot from impact. Sonic just kept going, hitting all of the saw blade bots. The impact was too great for them to bear. At the impact of the last bot, Sonic uncurled and braked across the field and stopped just short of several miles from the castle.

A flying bot at the top of the castle tower zooms in on the blue hedgehog.

"What is that pesky little vermin there? Not any Freedom Fighter I've seen before." Said a cold voice. The voice belonged to a large, broad cybotic man sitting in a fancy futuristic chair big enough to fit him.

"That looks like a blue _Paraechinus hypomelas_ sir," Said a robotic monkey with a lightbulb on its head.

"A hedgehog?" He laughs under his breath, "So the Freedom Fighters are hiding in the forest, just as I suspected. I'll finish the rest of them off there. Send Vile back, I got more plans for him."

"Yes sir," said the monkey.

Just then, Vile received the message. As he recovered from the impact of his robot suit falling apart, he said, "You think you got it easy? Try this for size!" From the big gun on his right shoulder, he lit the barren area with a ball of electrical light.

Sonic, Mighty, and Pyross got away just in time.

The blasted cleared away with no purple robot man in sight.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Evacuation

It was quiet for the town during the time the trio of brats went missing along with Sonic and Tails. The people were worried about the children even Mara who can barely run her business resisting the need to venture into the Wild Green herself. They've been gone for three days and she spent them with unrestful sleep. She had nightmares, dreaded thoughts, and episodes of anxiety. After the first day, she tried to go out but with the hullabaloo going on with the children missing, security wouldn't let her go into the forest.

Nothing dangerous hasn't been reported about the forest yet. The massive labyrinth of trees and shrubbery allied with dense darkness, could make one easily lost. Every path seems the same, every tree looks alike and you'll likely starve to death before someone or something finds you.

Mara had washed her last mug when she heard lots of noise from the people outside. They were cheering on about something. She set her wash rag down on the counter and went to check it out.

Mighty had appeared along with Sonic, Tails and the royal trio.

"Thank you, sir..." Said Mara.

"No problem, had I known sooner about this place, I wouldn't have let them get lost." Said Mighty.

"What's your name?" Said a townsfolk.

"Mighty..."

Mara offered them space while Mighty escorted the children to her cafe.

She had filled the mugs with their favorite beverages. Sonic regains all his energy the moment he smelled the chili dogs cooking and scarfed down every one that came by. Mighty took a little bite and then quickly chomped it down. The trio each ordered ice cream. Pyross liked orange sherbet with sweet cherries. Riff had rocky road and Airoma had metropolitan with chocolate syrup.

"Oh you all had me so worried!" Mara scolded, "I was so worried I could strangle you!"

"Pyross ditched us, Sonic and Tails had to go in after him. It's his fault!" Airoma complained.

"Pyross?" asked Mara, "Why did you venture in the woods? You were told it was forbidden to go."

"I was told only the bravest go in there and people think I'm too scared to go. I proved them wrong." answered Pyross.

"You also nearly got yourself killed." said Mighty, "Or roboticized from what it looked like."

Mara gave Pyross a concerned look.

Pyross shoves his bowl away, "Who cares if I got roboticized?"

"I care that's who!" Mara yells, "And Sonic, Tails and believe it or not Riff and Airoma were worried about you!"

Pyross pouts, "I still got here."

"Young man," Mara talks to Mighty, "What's your name?"

"Mighty, ma'am."

"Well you have my thanks." she said. "And as for the rest of you... None of you were under any circumstances allowed to go into the woods as well. You should've came to the authorities! Besides, going into the woods unprepared is a stupid thing to do."

"Miss, I can make things a bit easier for everyone." Said Mighty, "If we can make trails and some lights, it probably would make people feel less confined to this area. I know the woods and the only real danger is getting lost."

"I suppose, but it's not my vote alone." Said Mara.

"We can worry about that later," Said Sonic, "What about what Robotnik's doing? He's already cleared half a mile when we got there."

"What?" asked Mara.

"Robotnik is clearing the forest." Said Mighty, "I can't do it alone but I can alert the Freedom Fighters, if they haven't found out."

"I'll go too!" Said Sonic.

"No, Sonic you need to stay." Said Mara.

"Awww, you know staying and waiting isn't what I do best..." Sonic complained. "And I want to be a Freedom Fighter just like Slypher!"

Mighty chuckles, "Maybe someday, maybe soon."

Everyone heard the town growing anxious outside. They went out to check.

A large ship darkened the town with it's large shadow. A ladder descended from it and a tall human in strange blue armor stood at the foot of it on the ground. "I'm a Freedom Fighter, and you're all in danger."

"Danger? why?"

"The deforestation had spread too much, he will discover where you all have been hiding." Said the blue guy. "And turn you into his army."

"What do we do?"

"This zeppelin will take you to safety."

"But Triopolis is our home!" Said Airoma. "We cannot leave it!"

"You stay here, you die. Robotnik gets stronger with every sacrifice."

Sonic ran right up to the blue man, which took a split of a second. "Where's Slypher?" he asked.

"Slypher isn't here. Everyone please, it's only just to make Robotnik think no one was here."

"I have an idea." Said Mighty.

The blue guy's face lit up, "Mighty? Is that you?"

"Yeah,"

"You'll have to tell me your story sometime," Said the blue guy, "So what is your idea?"

"I can hold some people here in my underground base. I currently only have room for half the town but we can increase that. He hasn't suspected underground and the entrance just looks like dirt under a rock." Mighty explained. "There's as much danger in that blimp as those bunking in my home."

"Alright those who want to go underground, go with Mighty, those who want to go to one of the secure Freedom Fighter's main base will go with me. You can all call me Rocky." The blue man explained.

The people split into large halves and lined up for the evacuation.

"Which are you going into Sonic?" asked Tails.

"I think I'll go for the zeppelin, I gotta see Slypher." Sonic replied. "Or maybe that I ask Rocky about him at least."

"Don't you want to go underground and help fight the badniks?"

"You heard Mara, even I'm not allowed to go into the woods. I'm sure the Freedom Fighters will just shove me back in the ground waiting. Maybe getting into the zeppelin will get me in the team."

"And me too? I can fly, they need me!"

"It'll be dangerous lil' buddy."

"Danger is my middle name!"

"I guess I can't stop ya, even if I tried."

Sonic and Tails say goodbye to Mighty.

"I'm surprised you want to go up the zeppelin instead of down here where all the action will be." Said Mighty.

"I'm not really a Freedom Fighter," Sonic explains, "I'll just get trapped underground waiting for the action to pass. Besides I want to talk to Slypher."

"Alright, Sonic, good luck with your initiation, if you are thinking about it."

"Thanks, take care Mighty."


End file.
